


Pertemuan

by Kaixa



Category: Dragon Nest
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixa/pseuds/Kaixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merdu sekali seruling itu, dimana kau mendapatkannya?”Jazdia menengok ke kanan saat mendengar seseorang berkacamata dengan bukutebalnya berdiri di sampingnya, ia tidak mengenalnya tapi dilihat daripenampilannya sepertinya ia orang yang tidak berbahaya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Siapa?” Jazdia mengerutkan keningnya, menatap orang disebelahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya besar di dalam hatinya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat.” Pria tersebut lantaspergi sembari membaca buku tebalnya yang ia genggam sedari tadi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pertemuan

***

Saint heavent, sebuah kota dengan peradaban yang bisa dibilang cukup atau mungkin paling maju sedaratan Altera, kota ini begitu megahdan begitu luas sehingga banyak warga daerah lain yang datang kemari denganalasan untuk mencari nafkah. Sudah hampir 2 bulan aku menetap disini danbergabung dengan Adventures guild karna suatu alasan yaitu mencari tahu tentangTelezia ku. Aneh memang bagi seorang elf untuk mencari tahu Telezianya disebuah kerajaan manusia namun ia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang benar benarharus ia ketahui di tempat ini dan hal itu membuatnya ragu untuk meninggalkantempat ini terlebih lagi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Alan dan Zeph begitusaja, mereka memang sudah beranjak dewasa namun saat ia teringat Liana itumembuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua disini.

 

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya nyenyaknya, menyingkirkanselimutnya yang telah melindunginya dari dinginnya udara malam, ia membuka jendela kamarnya untuk sekedar melihat matahari pagi dan menghirup udara segardi pagi hari yang cerah ini. Rambutnya yang pirang menjadi oranye saat di terpaoleh sinar matahari pagi yang begitu menyilaukan pandangannya, ia pergi ke halaman depan rumahnya untuk sekedar berolahraga ringan dan melemaskan ototnya yang kaku setelah tidur panjangnya semalam.

Saat itu seorang pendeta berbaju zirah berjalan melintas dihadapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedang berolahraga.

 

“Aku sudah menghitung dosa dosaku, sekarang saatnya menghitung semua dosa dosamu.” Pendetaitu berjalan dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya ke kanan dan kekiri sambilmengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa henti. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri daritangga sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pendeta tersebut.

 

“Apanya yang menghitung dosa, sekarang saatnya menjumlahkanhutang hutangmu dasar pendeta gadungan.” Orang itu berteriak dengan lantangnya memecah heningnya pagi hari dan membuat para warga terbangun dari tidur nyenyakmereka.

 

Para warga itu terlihat begitu kesal, mereka keluar rumahdengan pakaian dan perlengkapan tidur yang masih mereka kenakan.

 

“Orang itu, dia selalu saja berbuat onar dimana pun diaberada.” Jazdia hanya bisa mengusap keningnya sambil menggelengkan kepalannya,ia memang tidak mengenalnya secara langsung namun setelah ia melihat semuaperbuatan onarnya di kota ini membuatnya terlihat tidak asing lagi baginya.

 

\---

 

Siang hari matahari bersinar dengan teriknya tanpa ada satupun awan yang menghalangi sinarnya yang begitu menyengat di kulit, bagi paraelf mungkin tinggal di Saint heavent sama saja seperti tinggal di neraka karnatempat ini begitu panas dan berbanding terbalik dengan tempat mereka tinggal yangsejuk dan di ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan,saat itu Jazdia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di bawah monument Althea sambilmemainkan seruling kecilnya yang selalu menghiburnya di saat ia sedangbersantai atau kesepian.

 

“Merdu sekali seruling itu, dimana kau mendapatkannya?”Jazdia menengok ke kanan saat mendengar seseorang berkacamata dengan bukutebalnya berdiri di sampingnya, ia tidak mengenalnya tapi dilihat daripenampilannya sepertinya ia orang yang tidak berbahaya.

 

“Siapa?” Jazdia mengerutkan keningnya, menatap orang disebelahnya dengan penuh tanda tanya besar di dalam hatinya.

 

“Hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat.” Pria tersebut lantaspergi sembari membaca buku tebalnya yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

 

“Dasar aneh.” Jazdia menghela nafasnya, baru kali ini ia kembali melihat orang aneh di kota ini selain si tukang onar yang berteriak tadi pagi, ya bagaimana pun masih banyak hal dari kota ini yang belum iaketahui mengingat kota ini semakin bertambah megah setelah mendapat serangandari para pasukan Dragon followers.

 

\---

 

Hari berjalan begitu cepat, awan di langit kini mulaiberwarna kemerahan diiringi dengan matahari yang terbenam secara perlahan. “Srupp”suara Jazdia menenggak teh yang ia beli di sebuah kedai yang tidak terlalu jauhdari tempat ia tinggal. Bagaimanapun juga menikmati sebuah teh di sore hari iniadalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan.

Jazdia menatap langit sekilas, terlihat suasana begitutenang dan damai tanpa ada suara bising yang mengganggunya, ia mengalihkanpandangannya sekilas, ia melihat seseorang dengan sebuah tas besar yangtersandar di sampingnya sambil menikmati minumannya di sisi lain kedai ini, iamerasa tidak aneh lagi dengan orang itu, ia mencoba mengingatnya sekilas,mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang itu? Dan dimana dia pernah bertemu dengannya.Beberapa saat ia berpikir akhirnya ia bisa mengingatnya, walau ingatannya masihsedikit samar samar karna ia hanya melihatnya secara sepintas waktu itu. Orangitu adalah orang yang tadi siang ia lihat, Jazdia sedikit bingung melihat tingkahlaku orang itu, ia seperti tidak mau melepas bukunya dan membacanya sepanjanghari bahkan saat berjalan pun ia masih membacanya.

 

“Ada apa memperhatikanku?” Ucap orang itu yang menyadari kalau ia sedang di perhatikan oleh seorang elf yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada.

Jazdia tidak langsung menjawab, ia memikirkan jawaban serasional mungkin karna tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengatakan hal yang anehaneh mengingat ia juga tidak mengenal orang itu.

 

“Apa yang kau lamunkan?” Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, ia melihat ke belakang dan rupanya itu adalah Zeph yang baru pulangseusai latihan.

 

“Ah tidak.” Jazdia mencoba mengelak, memamerkan senyum palsu ke arahnya. “Hey!” Jazdia sedikit menyentak saat Zeph duduk di sebelahnya danmeminum tehnya.

 

“Hehe, maaf aku sedang haus.” Tawa Zeph sambil memamerkancangkir tehnya yang sudah ia habiskan.

 

“Dasar.” Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi cemberut danmembuatnya sebagai bahan tawaan bagi Zeph dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harusmemesan minuman lagi.

 

Ia memesannya, tapi rasanya tidak butuh waktu lama untuknyamenunggu, ia membawanya ke tempat dia dan Zeph tadi duduk. Baru beberapalangkah ia berjalan, ia melihat seekor hound berlari dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

 

“Minggir!” Seseorang dengna rambut Wild spikes berwarna birumuda berlari kencang kea rah Jazdia dan menabraknya, membuat tehnya terjatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terjatuh dan tertimpa tubuh orang itu.

Hound itu kembali berlari dan lepas dari pengejaran orangitu, ia mencoba mengejarnya namun Zeph menahannya dengan mengacungkan pedangnyakearah orang itu.

 

“Kau…lihat semua yang kau perbuat.” Jazdia mulai menggerutusambil menunjukan bajunya yang basah akibat ulahnya.

 

“Aku tidak akan segan segan menghajar orang ini.” Pedangnya sudah mulai bercahaya menandakanZeph sudah tidak segan segan terhadap orang ini. Sementara pria itu sudah mulaiketakutan, keringat dingin sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

 

\---

 

Ia terbangun, membuka sarung yang sedari tadi membungkus pedangnya yang berwarna keemasan dan terdapat aura berwarna ungu di tengahnya,ia berjalan mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Zeph.

 

“Lakukan lah, jika kau juga ingin kehilangan nyawamu.” Ucaporang kutu buku itu tanpa menurunkan senjatanya.


End file.
